villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee
"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee", also known as An Actor's Life For Me, is a song from Disney's 1940 animated feature film Pinocchio. It is sung by Honest John Worthington Foulfellow as he persuades Pinocchio to ditch school and instead join Stromboli as an actor in his show. The song was later played as an instrumental tune in several areas of the film, including being played at The Red Lobster Inn when Honest John and Gideon are meeting with The Coachman, played as the theme for Pleasure Island, and a whistled tune by Lampwick. The song was performed by Honest John's voice actor, the late Walter Catlett. Lyrics Film = Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Day an actor's life is gay! It's great to be a celebrity. An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum. An actors life is fun! With clothes that come from the finest shop. And lots of peanuts and soda pop. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee an actor’s life for me. It’s great to be a celebrity. An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actors life for me! A waxed moustache and a beaver coat. A pony cart and a billy goat. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actors life is fun! You wear your hair in a pompadour! You ride around in a coach with four! You stop and buy out a candy store! An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo. You sleep 'til after two! It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! |-|Vinyl= The grass is always greener in the other fellow's yard No matter what your life may be, you'll think your life is hard If I could pick and choose, and nature wasn't a factor Here's a bit of news, I'd pick the life of an actor Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor is the king! An actor could never earn his bread if he was born with a wooden head Guess I'll have to be instead a puppet on a string Oh, c'mon now, my puppet friend That isn't the way your life will end The theater calls, my son Calling me? Yes, yes, go on. I see your name in lights I hear wild applause for you, you're a sensation overnight The stage is set, there's your cue! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actor's life for me! With clothes that come from the finest shop, And lots of peanuts and soda pop. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actors life is fun! You wear your hair in a pompadour! You ride around in a coach with four! I'll stop and buy out a candy store! An actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. Tra-laa-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa-lee Tra-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa Tra-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo. Tra-laa-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa-loo Tra-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa Tra-laa-laa, tra-laa-laa Tra-laa-laa-laa-laa-laa-laa An actor's life for me! |-|Disneyland= Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane, a watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actor's life is fun With clothes that come from the finest shop, and lots of peanuts and soda pop Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me! |-|The Muppet Show= Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee An actors life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two You promenade with a big cigar You tour the world in a private car You dine on chicken and caviar An actors life for me! An actors life for me! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Pinocchio (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' **''Walt Disney Records - The Legacy Edition: Pinocchio'' **''The Disney Collection - Volume 1'' (1987 & 1991 editions) **''Disney's Greatest Volume 4'' **''Pure Children's Magic'' **''The Greatest Lyricists - Ned Washington'' *The song had an alternate version on the Vinyl Record released in conjunction with the film. *The song is included in the Tokyo Disneyland attraction Pinocchio's Daring Journey. *The song was also included in two Disney Parks shows: Mickey Mouse Revue and One Man's Dream. *The song can also be played by Cinderella's Golden Carousel at Walt Disney World. *The song was included on the Disney Sing Along Songs VHS Heigh-Ho. *The song was performed by Fozzie Bear and Rowlf the Dog in episodes 301 and 305 of The Muppet Show. *The song was featured in the 1996 video game adaptation of the film, Pinocchio. *Donald Duck briefly sings a parody called "A Sailor's Life For Me" in an episode of the 1987 DuckTales series. *The song was performed on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. Gallery Images Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3617.jpg Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg Videos Official Disney's "Pinocchio" - An Actor's Life for Me|Film Pinocchio OST - 09 - Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)|Soundtrack Pinocchio's Daring Journey RetroMusisBox - Pinnochio (SNES) - Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)|Video game Muppet Show. Fozzie Bear and Rowlf - An Actor's Life for Me|''The Muppet Show'' - Fozzie Bear and Rowlf the Dog Higitus Figitus Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee...|On the Record Covers Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee|The Main Street Band & Orchestra Hi Diddle-Dee-Dee (From "pinocchio")|Royal Festival Orchestra Pinocchio When You Wish Upon A Star - Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (arr. A. Harris for Choir and Orchestra)|Columbia Symphony Orchestra Hi Diddle Dee Dee|The Broadway Theatere Players Pinocchio Symphonic Suite Hi Diddle-Dee-Dee|Glen Fast and the Kingston Symphony Trivia *The song is credited as Disney's first villain song. See Also *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Reprise) *The Coach to Pleasure Island Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs